Sakura's First Wedding Ceremony
by Syaoran Dante
Summary: Sakura is going to her first wedding, what adventures await her?
1. First meeting

Sakura's First Wedding Ceremony

Summary: Sakura and her family are going to a wedding and Sakura is the flower girl. Sakura is so happy, walking down the aisle, throwing flowers, dancing. One problem, Sakura doesn't know how to dance.

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo: 7 years old.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, so STOP ASKING!

A/N: I came up with this idea yesterday and had to write it, so enjoy.

Sakura was very excited today, she going to her first wedding and she was going to take part in it. Miss Tsuki, her mom's old high school English teacher, had called and asked if Sakura would like to be the flower girl. Ever since her mother told Sakura about her wedding, Sakura has been dreaming of a perfect wedding. She knew that taking part in this wedding, she could make her wedding even more perfect.

As Sakura and her family arrived at the wedding, Sakura saw Miss Tsuki talking to a tall, pretty woman with long, shiny black hair and a boy about her age with messy brown hair. She ran up to Miss Tsuki and gave her a hug.

"Ohayo Miss Tsuki!"

"Ohayo Sakura."

"You look beautiful in your wedding dress."

"Sakura I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Her name is Yelan Li and this is her son Syaoran. Syaoran is going to be the ring bearer."

"Ohayo Mrs. Li, ohayo Syaoran."

"Ohayo Sakura."

"O-ohayo Sakura." Syaoran was suddenly very aware of how tight the bow tie his dad tied was and started to pull at it. "Um you look pretty in that dress Sakura."

"Thank you Syaoran!" Miss Tsuki and Yelan started to giggle.

The wedding was perfect in Sakura's opinion. There were no mistakes and Miss Tsuki look so happy. The reception was starting and Sakura was telling Syaoran about her dream wedding, she and Syaoran were becoming good friends.

"So after me and my husband kiss, a hundred doves will be released along with cherry blossom petals to make it look like its raining."

"Wow that sounds cool."

Yelan and Nadeshiko walked over to where Sakura and Syaoran were sitting.

"Are you having fun Sakura?"

"Yes mom!"

"Good. Soon Miss Tsuki, well Mrs. Tao now, are going to have their first dance. After that you and Syaoran will join them."

"What?! But I don't know how to dance!" Both Sakura and Syaoran yelled at the same time.

"Well then you two should just copy Mrs. Tao and her husband."

"Is that ok Syaoran?"

"Yeah."

"Ok They just started so get ready."

"Sakura!" Suddenly a girl with long black hair ran up to Sakura and Syaoran. "I heard you and Syaoran are going to dance, I can't wait to record it."

"Tomoyo."

"Come its time to dance." Tomoyo pushed both Sakura and Syaoran to the dance floor where Mrs. Tao and her husband started to dance to the next song.

"Well I guess we should start dancing Sakura."

Syaoran put his left hand on Sakura's right hip and took her left hand into his right. They started dancing and both their faces were red because everyone was saying how they looked like smaller versions of Mrs. Tao and her husband. After so time they were both relaxed, Syaoran than saw Mrs. Tao's husband spin her a little and start dancing again. Syaoran was pretty sure of himself and spun Sakura around, as he did Sakura started to laugh. They both heard someone yell 'kawaii!' Every thing was going great until Sakura and Syaoran both saw Mrs. Tao and her husband get closer then kiss.

Well they were suppose to copy them so Syaoran pulled Sakura closer and they both kissed.

A/N: This is not the end! One more chapter! Got the idea from a battery commercial, funny how you can find inspiration in the strangest things.


	2. Fate

Sakura's First Wedding Ceremony

Summary: Sakura and her family are going to a wedding and Sakura is the flower girl. Sakura is so happy, walking down the aisle, throwing flowers, dancing. One problem, Sakura doesn't know how to dance.

Sakura and Syaoran: 18 years old.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, so STOP ASKING!

**11 years later.**

"Man I didn't think getting married could take so much out of you."

"Well we're still not done Syaoran, we still have our reception, first dance and everything else."

"Yeah yeah. But tell me, is Tomoyo going to yell 'kawaii Sakura!' every time we kiss?"

"I'm afraid so, what do you care you stole my first kiss at Mrs. Tao's wedding."

"Yeah stole, thats why you kissed me back with no hesitation."

"I was 7, I thought thats how you dance."

"Well me too. But that really was one heck of a day."

_Flashback_

_Well they were suppose to copy them so Syaoran pulled Sakura closer and they both kissed._

_Suddenly Sakura and Syaoran heard 'Kawaii Sakura's/ little brother's first kiss!'_

_Everyone started talking about the 'new' couple and how they all should be expecting another wedding soon. Syaoran and Sakura just stood there looking confused._

_End_

"I guess everyone expected us to get maried at 10 or something."

"Oh come on Sakura. I think still being in elementary and married would be fun."

"Well I didn't help our cause much after the flowers were thrown."

_Flashback_

"_Ok girls time for me to throw the flowers!"_

"_Sakura what are you doing here in the back? You should get in there and get those flowers so you and Syaoran can get married next."_

"_Tomoyo I'm so short, I doubt I would get them. Me and Syaoran will just watch over here, right Syaoran."_

"_Right we'll just get in the way."_

_Just as Mrs. Tao was about to throw the flowers she trip a bit on her dress and threw the flowers farther than expected. The flowers hit Sakura in the chest causing her to fall with them, luckily Syaoran got her before she hit the ground._

_So there they were, Sakura caught the flowers and fell right into Syaoran's arms. This really got people excited, both could hear people say 'it's a sign from the heavens' 'lets just have their wedding right now' and 'kawaii!'_

_End_

"I guess it really was fate that we would end up together."

"Well I know it wasn't fate that I decided to stay in Japan. That was all me."

"Yeah and now we get to spend the rest of our lives together. That reminds me, thank you for the perfect wedding. I still can't believe you got a hundred doves and got it to rain cherry blossom petals."

"Well I knew how much it meant to you. So I decided to make sure you got your perfect wedding, even if I wasn't the one marrying you."

"Syaoran, I love you."

"I love you too Sakura."

"Ah could this day get better?"

"Well I hear our flower girl and ring bearer don't know how to dance."

A/N: So this is the end. Thanks to infiniteternity, Artemis of Luna, Ihaine07, MonkeyGirlNaNoDa, and of course love crystal for reviewing. And thanks to spirit1s, darkryubaby, MonkeyGirlNaNoDa, infiniteternity, and Artemis of Luna for favoriting and alerting my fic.


End file.
